Beauty and the Heartless Demon
by Blooming Sapphira
Summary: Belladonna, a young college student, is kidnapped by a demon who feeds on hearts of women. He proves to her that really she is beautiful, despite her unsavory work. She proves to him that Lucifer didn't really have his heart. Can he risk falling in love again? Or will he devour her pure heart? Rated M for very adult themes. This has sexual themes. MatiasSoto on deviantART owns pic.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: First non Pokemon Fanfic, I am so proud. Warning this is full of adult themes and gore. Use discretion. All characters, except Gaston, is mine. Just a warning. This is what would happen if Beauty and the Beast was written for modern adults. Rated M.**

* * *

A burly man of twenty seven pushed open the false saloon doors of his favorite strip club. His dark auburn hair was pulled into a ponytail, showing his rugged face. His dark coal eyes peered around the room, looking at all the beautiful women doing their jobs, dressed in rip away old saloon dresses. He eyed each girl like they were a piece of candy, his mouth salivated just at the sight of their nearly exposed breasts. That was just the girls serving beer and other drinks. He walked past one such woman, lightly tapping her rump. She looked back and giggled lightly, not minding it at all. "Hey Gaston, the usual tonight?"

Gaston grinned a devilish smile and winked at her. "You know it doll. Is Stella working tonight?"

The young woman nodded as she pushed her hair off her shoulder. "Yea. I am amazed you aren't tired of her yet. Why don't you give me a chance, handsome?"

The man ran his hand lightly under her chin. "Maybe some other time, but she is the only one who knows what I like."

He walked past the girl that felt weak in the knees. Her eyes trailed after him, nearly spilling the beer into a customer's lap instead of his mug. The man headed straight for the stage, walking like he owned the joint. Many of the women sighed and watched him with craving eyes. As he sat down in his reserved seat in the front, a woman of twenty five with long sun kissed hair seductively walked up to the middle pole. Her saloon gown was golden and her eyes were a piercing hazel color. Everyone in the place knew her only as Stella.

Gaston grabbed a mug from a passing dame, slapped her ass, and leaned back in his chair. He took a deep chug of his favorite brew as Stella grabbed the pole that was in the middle of the stage. She pulled herself around it, before lifting herself up. She twirled her legs around the metal object, hugging it as she let her torso drop. Her long hair hung down as she hung upside down.

The assistant coach leaned back in his seat and better adjusted himself, getting comfortable to watch the show. He didn't throw a single dollar at this girl, like the rest of the men that drooled at Stella. He watched her just as hungrily, but hid it well. After a while of watching her, he leaned forward with a wad of cash in his hands. His voice showed his hunger as he ordered. "A private dance."

Stella smiled seductively as she sauted off the stage, after she grabbed all her money. She tucked it into her dress, into the hidden pockets. She grabbed the man's hand, trying to act like he was just a familiar customer. He was a regular in the place after all. But that wasn't why she was trying to act like he wasn't anything special, because in her life he was. Gaston was her real life boyfriend, not that he would know that. After all eveyone knew her as Stella, a blonde stripper. During the day she was Belladonna, a college student and librarian aid. She led the older gentleman to a private room.

"The usual, Gaston?" She asked as she undid the top of her dress, ripping it from the bottom skirt. She pushed him into his chair and proceded to do the lap dance he always got. He was so predictable as he shoved all his money into the top of her skirt, not able to put it in her bra. Unlike most of the strippers there, she went down to her pasties. It always gave him full view of her breasts. While they were not extremely large, they were quite beautiful.

Gaston often wished that Belladonna was free like this wonderful woman. Instead every night she was at the library studying for another class or working overtime there. Even though they have been dating for a year, he had never got her in his bed. She would say something about being too tired. She wore baggy clothes to bed, a large shirt that was once her father's and a pair of capri sweat pants. Her glasses hid what would be a beautiful face and her dark red hair was pulled into a messy bun. He wished that she would just let her hair down, just once.

Hours have passed since Gaston's private dance. Stella was finally getting off of work. She had made a lot of money for both college and rent. She went back to the dressing room and removed the blonde wig, showing her orange locks. She looked into the mirror to remove the hazel colored contacts, revealing dark brown eyes. She scrubbed her make-up off her face, going back to her average self. She sighed as she dressed in a black tee shirt and a pair of jean overalls. She wore black flats and grabbed her backpack, easily becoming Belladonna.

She adjusted her thin framed glasses and pulled her hair into a bun. She was about to head out when a bouncer walked up to her. She waved him off, not wanting to bother him. Too many of the beautiful girls were heading home, they needed the protection more than she did. She also didn't live too far from her work, another reason why Gaston liked going to this club. It took her five minutes to convince the man that she would be fine, like normal. She gripped the strap of her backpack and pushed the back door open. She had no clue that she was being watched.

In the shadows of the dark night, stood a tall brooding figure. The figure was out hunting once more, looking for a delicious meal. He closed his eyes and took a strong whiff of the cool night air. A scent had pulled him towards a strip joint, the scent of a pure heart. It was odd to the being. A stripper bar did not often have pure hearts, but this one did. It made him drool just thinking about it. He followed the scent into a dark alleyway. He sneaked up behind the woman, pulling her tightly to his body, covering her mouth and nose. She struggled until she passed out into his arms.


	2. Chapter 2

The being carried Belladonna's limp body into the shadows. He looked down at her weak form. He was confused as to how such a pure heart could work in such a despicable place. That really intrigued him, too bad he had to eat her heart. He shook his head to clear his thoughts, he just knew that her heart would be delicious. Pure hearts were the best tasting in the universe, but they were also rare in this day and age. Modern women were not too worried about their virginity or sins. They were more worried about jobs, school, and family life. He wondered how many women had gone to hell after he ate their hearts. He removed such thoughts, knowing that it didn't matter. He had to live, everyone deserved to live.

The monster took her deep into his home, beneath the ground that was eternally frozen. What should have been a cellar was more like an operating room. He laid the woman down onto a cold slab, covered in old blood. It didn't matter if it was sterile or not, the women always died if they weren't already dead from suffication. He grabbed an old blade, sharp as the day he bought it, clean to make it easier to pierce the supple flesh of his victims. His hands shook as he cut the straps of her overalls, excitement in his eyes. He licked his lips as he tore open her top, not want to get cloth in his favorite food. His eyes noticed the beauty of her flesh, but his hunger was too much to really appreciate it. His mind pushed away thoughts of loneliness and lust as his hands shook over where her heart was. If he didn't hurry then she would awaken.

Unfortunately he wasn't fast enough. Belladonna groaned and moved her head as she began to wake up. The beast had to work quickly to bind her, not wanting her to fight him as he took her life. Her eyes fluttered opened behind her glasses. She was groggy as she moved to rub her face. That was when she noticed that she couldn't move her arms and legs. Her eyes opened wide, almost blinded by the flourescent lights above her head. She didn't squint trying to see what was happening, gasping at the glint of the blade. Her mind worked quickly as it was brought closer to her chest. She looked right at the man holding the weapon, seeing his clawed hands. Her eyes trailed along his muscled yet monsterous arms. His chest was scaled and cracked, almost like it was decaying. She followed that up to see a human like face, covered in cracks. Then her eyes landed on his dark, soulless eyes. She stared into them defiantly, like she was asking for death.

The demon was startled by her gaze. His excitement was replaced with nerves, his hand shook harder. He swallowed and she smirked at him. "Well what are you waiting for? Go ahead and just do it. I know you want to."

Her voice was challenging. This was unlike anything he was used to. Most women just screamed and begged him to let them go. She was taking away the joy he felt at the moment. His hunger was disappearing, a confused feeling took it's place. He still held the blade over her chest but made no move closer. She rolled her eyes at him, acting like this was nothing. She moved her chest closer to the blade, arching her back. "I said do it. What are you afraid of? I doubt this is your first time. You look ancient, you are quite capable."

"Shut up!" The monster yelled at her. She stuck her chin out at him, defiantly.

Belladonna thought for a second of what to do. She definitely wasn't going to shut up. If he was going to kill her then he would have already. She kept her eyes on his eyes, not going to look away just yet. She smirked when a plan hit her. "How about we strike a deal?"

The monster snorted and glared into her eyes. He spoke venomly at her. "What could you possibly have that I would want, girl?"

"I don't have anything but my life. So how about a lifetime of servitude? For as long as you keep me alive, I will be your servant. I will clean and cook and anything else you can think of, within reason of course. And when you finally bore of me, then you kill me. Then you take my heart. So what do you say, do we have a deal?"

The demon took a moment to think about what was being offered. Within reason, the girl would do anything he asked. Though he didn't know what that totally entailed. He guessed that he would have to just test her. "Fine but if you answer one single question. What was such a pure hearted girl doing in an unpure place like that strip club?"

"I was working. I had to find a way to pay for college. It isn't cheep you know." She said matter of factly.

The beast couldn't believe it. It wasn't the fact that she was paying for college but actually going to school. Back in his day women stayed at home and barely had an education. Has the times changed so much. He could get over the fact that women worked now, in a way they always did but going to school was totally different to him. Yet here was this intelligent woman, proving to him how much out of touch with the world he really was. He unstrapped the girl and watched as she sat up. She rubbed her tender wrists and shivered. She tried to pull her ruined shirt around her frame, to no avail.

"Can I have a shirt?" Belladonna asked in a soft voice, no longer looking at the demon. She had no reason to now, though before she had completely looked away she had seen two large horns protruded from his head.

As he remembered that this woman was human, a part of his own humanity returned. His horns shrunk down to small points and the scale and rotting flesh began to disappear, being replaced by human like skin. Belladonna saw that his dark skin was taught over a few muscles, but over all he didn't look too strong. He disappeared into the shadows for a moment. He didn't even give her enough time to look for an exit when he returned with a shirt. He tossed it to her. He waited until she was dressed before shoving her into cell that was attached to the operating room. She could easily see inside.

The monster left again, leaving her for quite sometime. Belladonna tried to open the door, but it was securely locked. She then tried to bust it down, to no avail. All she wounded up with was a bruised shoulder and her glasses was nearly falling off her face. She was still rubbing her shoulder when the demon came back. She heard something hit the metal table, something fleshy. She fixed her glasses, peering through the bars in her cell. What she saw made her heart beat quickly. The beast was eating a poor woman's heart, his appearance returned to what she saw when she woke up.

The demon glanced her way and smirk as he licked his fingers. It was like he could hear her heart beat. He walked up to her cell and opened it, pulling her out. He looked into her frightened eyes, his claws digging so deeply into her flesh that her arm bled. "Now you know what will happen to you."

He dragged her out of the room, not caring that she stumbled to keep up. He took her to a dark room and locked her inside. The room had just a cot for the girl to sleep on. He told her that he would get her tomorrow night. Silence soon fell, the only sounds were his footsteps as he walked away. He left Belladonna to think about what she had gotten herself into. Her heart wouldn't stop hammering in her chest, the fear was finally gripping her. She doubt that she would get any sleep this night.


	3. Chapter 3

Belladonna didn't have a whole lot of light in her room. She couldn't examine her arm but she could feel the blood dripping along her flesh. She shivered but ripped at her new shirt. She knew that she had to bandage up her wound before it got infected. She sat on the cot as she wround the makeshift bandage around her arm, wincing at the pain. She pushed her glasses up on her nose when they slid down her face as she worked. She tied off the bandage and leaned against the wall. She looked up at the tiny window, too small for her to slide through.

The girl hugged herself and shivered as she looked up at the full moon. The night seemed darker and colder than it has ever seemed to her in all of her life. Sheclosed her eyes as a tear fell down her cheek. She found herself wondering what Gaston was doing. Did he know that she was missing? He must be so worried about her. Did he call the cops? Were they looking for her right now? She sighed and closed her eyes, afraid that she would never be saved and her heart would be taken from her. She shivered at the thought.

She opened her eyes, a whole new determination was within them. She figured that she would just have to keep on his good side. Maybe she could remind thedemon that she was a human being. She remembered what happened when she asked for a shirt. The man's appearance changed. He looked more human himself. If she kept on reminding him of his humanity then maybe she would keep her heart.

A loud banging sound startled Belladonna awake, not knowing that she had fallen asleep until at that very moment. She fell out of the cot, hitting her bruised shoulder on the rock hard ground. She sat up, rubbing her injured shoulder, looking at where the sound had came from. The hideous monster was standing in the door way, glaring at her. He was back to being the monster she had met the night before. A tray of food, or what could be considered food, was in his hands. He set it on the floor and kicked it over to the girl. "Eat up. When I come back I expect half of that meal gone."

Belladonna tried not to flinch when the door slammed behind the monster. She looked at the slop and smelled it. Even though it didn't look appatizing, it smelled like normal food. She took a tentative bite and noticed that it was very bland. She figured that it wasn't poisoned, hoping she still intriqued the monster that had just left. She closed her eyes, eating as much as she could stand. When she could no longer stand the bland food. She made sure that she ate at least half of the food.

The door slammed opened and a cloth was tossed her way. She caught it, not even looking up. She looked at what was tossed her way. It was a dress, blue with a white apron. She tossed it back at the demon. "I don't wear dresses."

"You will wear it or you'll go around naked. The choice is yours." He tossed the dress back at her.

Belladonna sighed and stood up. She looked at the dress again and then at the monster. "Some privacy would be greatly appreciated."

The demon snorted. "You should be used to people seeing you naked, after all you are a stripper. Plus I've seen your bare chest already. You will get no privacy here. Or would rather I have a whole bunch of horny men watch you change?"

The girl growled and turned her back on the monster. She removed the shirt she had torn and her ruined overalls. As she changed, the demon winced at the sight of her bruised shoulder and her bandaged lower arm. He remembered the blood that was on his fingers the night before, her blood. Some how he felt that wasn't right, that she shouldn't be injured. Soon his mind went elsewhere as he watched her strip down to her underwear, though all he could see was her back. Her skin was flawless, just like her chest had been. She had an hourglass shape, making his eyes follow the curves to her hips. He couldn't help but wonder what it would feel like to follow those curves with his hands. He licked his lips with the thought.

He shook his head of the thoughts when the girl turned around. She smoothed the dress. Her hair had slipped from the bun the night before and hung around her shoulders. The orange hair framed her face. He noticed that the color didn't seem natural and wondered what she was trying to hide. The glasses was firmly on her face. He thought that without those frames, she would be extraordinarly beautiful. Maybe it was her beauty that she was trying to hide from the world.

The demon walked up to her and grabbed her lower arm roughly, trying not to dig his claws into her again. "Come, girl."

Belladonna ripped her arm from his grip, angrily. "I have a name you know. I am Belladonna."

"I don't care. For as long as I want to, I will call you girl. You have no name."

Belladonna shook her head and glared at him. "And what shall I call you? Master?"

The girl's voice was full of spite. The monster didn't wince once at what she said. He walked up to her and roughly grabbed her by the throat. He glared into those lovely eyes of hers. Belladonna tried not to look fearful but her heart beat told him otherwise. He slammed her into the wall, causing her to flinch. "You can call me Akuma. And remember that your life is in my hands. I can end you in a second. So remove the attitude."

He dropped the girl to the ground, causing her to gasp for air. Her hand was rubbing her sore flesh, bruises were already appearing. Akuma tried not to flinch at the sight. He couldn't help but hurt this woman, Belladonna. She looked up at him, glaring at him. She kept the spite out of her voice when she poke this time. "How fitting. Akuma means demon in japaneses."

"Just come girl." He left the room, expecting her to follow. He didn't care if she did or not. Though if she didn't she would be punished much worse than she already got. He didn't have to check and see that she was following, he could hear her footfalls behind him. They were light and gentle, just like the girl. Despite her attitude, he could tell that this girl wasn't a threat to him.

He showed her around and gave her duty. She was to clean the whole inside of the castle, from top to bottom. She would do this before sunset everyday. It had to be spotless and done under the watch of his glare. The only time she didn't have to have this done was when he was asking her to do other things for him. She tried to ask what that might be, but he wouldn't answer. He just went on with his demands, telling her to stay out of the dungeon and the north wing of the castle. If she disobeyed then her heart was his to enjoy.

He sat down as he watched her clean his mansion. His eyes looking greedily at her rear each time she bent down to pick up something. His feet rested on an ottoman as he watched her. She was silent the whole time she cleaned, though he figured she was thinking about something. The castle was dark, the windows bared by wood and curtains. By the electrical light the castle was covered in dark marble. The chair that the demon sat in was of plush red velvet and dark oak wood. Most of the furniture was made out of dark oak. There were ornates of gold here and there. Marble pillars rose high to the ceiling. In the foyar there are two spiraling stair cases and in between them was the stairs that led to the north wing. The old chandeliers and candelabras were converted to electricity but it didn't have a lot of the modern things, just only the lights.

It was late into the night that she came to the halfway mark. She looked exhausted but didn't stop. In a way this was better than her old job. Belladonna wiped the sweat off her brow with the back of her hand, smearing black dust over her face. Akuma chuckled but didn't say a word. The girl glared at him before turning back to wiping down the banisters of the stairs. She made them shine in the bleak light before moving on.

Akuma stood up and took the rag from Belladonna when she could barely keep her eyes open and tusked at how weak. "So pitiful. Barely can clean a few

rooms."

Belladonna glared at the demon. She almost had enough this treatment. She crossed her arms over her chest. "A few rooms? This place is huge and you want it cleaned from top to bottom. No one can do that in a single day. Definitely not on their own."

He growled at her but she stood firm. He grabbed her wrist and dragged her up the stairs toward the tiny room he had put her in earlier. "That's it, you are going back into your room without food."

He threw her in and slammed the door behind her, locking it. He left in a huff, thinking about her beautiful body as he walked to the north wing. He ran his hand over his horn in frustration. The girl was a pain in his ass. He was being nice, letting her live. This was how she thanked him. It completely frustrated him.

"Maybe she needed to be shown who is exactly the boss." He grinned evilly at the thought. Tomorrow night he would do just that.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: I had forgotten to mention that my best friend, Andy Warhol, gave me the idea for the story. This chapter is a little shorter than my others and no lemons yet. I am trying not to rush it. But Akuma is slowly breaking down.**

* * *

In the next evening, Akuma's morning, the demon walked to Belladonna's room with a purpose. He had gotten up early and already hunted, though he hadn't taken the heart of his victim. That would be the job of his prisoner. He grinned at the thought, wondering how far he could push her over the edge. He wondered if he would be able to break that spirit of hers.

That thought made him pause. Did he really want to break her spirit? He had found that he liked the spite in her voice, the fire in her eyes. He almost liked it as much as her irregular heartbeat when he frightened her. Though nothing compared to that heart of hers. Pure as the day she was born, he had been shocked that was even possible in this day and age.

He slammed open the door, smirking as he watched the girl fall to the floor. She looked up at him with hatred in her eyes. He just chuckled as he walked over to her. "Don't look at me like that. You asked for this. You are the one that begged for this deal."

Belladonna narrowed her eyes as anger made her nostrils flared. It looked very cute to the demon. Though he didn't like it when she tried to get under his skin. He didn't like it when she tried to use her smarts against him. He hated it when she tried to humanize herself. Well now he was going to make her do what he did. He didn't care if it tarnished her heart, it wouldn't tarnish it too much.

Akuma walked up to her and yanked her off the floor. "I have a very specific job for you. I'll let you in the basement today, but only for a little while."

His words were whispered into her ear as he pulled her close to his frame. Her heart beat quickened as thoughts of her own death ran in her mind. He could see it in her eyes, the very thoughts that ran through that beautiful of mind. He kissed her cheek and set her down, a grin on his demonic features. He ignored the disgust he saw on her face. "We aren't going down there for that, though if you prefer we can do what is going through that pretty little head of yours."

Belladonna winced at the words. It made her highly nervous, her heart picked up in rhythm. The demon just smirked as he watched her try to calm herself. Even during that time he could see her brain working up a plan. Her voice was shakey as she spoke. "What am I needed to do?"

"You'll find out when we get down there. Now come girl." The demon didn't give the girl any chance to say anything as he grabbed her wrist tightly, though not nearlly as tightly as the first night. He pulled her down toward the basement, the place where they made the deal. He didn't give her much chance to look around as he pulled her up to the table, turning her away from it for a minute.

He heard the gasp when he picked up the blade, hearing the fear in her heart beat. He chuckled as he forced her hand out to take the blade. He made her grip the hilt tightly in her hand, not letting go of her hand as he figured she would drop it instantly. She shook like a leaf as he turned her around, facing the topless dead woman on the slab. He didn't even have to look at her face to know that her eyes were widening.

Belladonna turned around and shook her head at Akuma. She shook her head as she tried to get out from bewteen him and the decesed woman. She stuttered out with the fear clear in her persona. "No, no. I..I can't. I..I won't."

Akuma wasn't going to have any of that. He forcefully turned the girl back around, nearly making her fall onto the dead body. He gripped the hand that held the knife and held her around the waist. He forced her arm over where the heard should be. "You will, or much worse will happen to you."

The threat that the demon gave made her hand shake underneath his hand. He gripped her hand tightly, trying to stop it from shaking. He didn't want her to ruin his meal. "You did say that you would cook for me. This is how you will do it. It isn't like I am having you kill her, she is already dead. I will not make the same mistake twice."

He was whispering in her ear. His voice was even gruff in a whisper. He watched a few tears fall down her face as she shook her head continuously. He moved her hand down toward the body, despite her fighting against his actions. Her attempts were feeble at best. He was a lot stronger than he looked. He pressed his chest against her back, and she could feel every muscle he had. Despite the situation the girl blushed. Akuma chuckled a little bit in her ear, causing the blush to spread but also to have anger in her form.

"Don't worry, I will help you with this." The beast whispered once again. His voice was a little gentler. "You won't do this alone. But I warn you now, if you don't do this you will be punished."

Slowly and deliberately, he brought her hand down closer to the body. As she struggled in his arms, tears clouded her eye sight. He held her tightly, not letting her escape this torture. She begged him not to make her do this. He ignored her pleas, though he liked the sound of her begging him. The blade pierced the flesh and he forced it deeper, adding strength to the girl who probably wouldn't have been able to cut the ribs. Together they got the heart out. He forced her to pull the heart out, covering her hands in blood.

"Feed me." He ordered, almost causing the girl to barf. She closed her eyes and turned her head away in disgust. He forced her to turn her head back and watched as he devoured the heart in front of her.

"Why..why do you eat hearts?" Belladonna asked as Akuma licked the blood from her hands, enjoying the taste. The girl was shivering from disgust as he cleaned her hands.

He ignored the question for a while as he reflected on cleaning Belladonna's fingers. It had brought a little excitement to his meal. He would have to continue to make her cut his food out of the chests for him. He enjoyed every moment of it, even if she didn't. He opened his eyes and frowned at the girl. "I have to. I am cursed to eat the hearts of women."

Belladonna frowned, but for a different reason. She wiped her hands off on her apron. She looked somewhat confused. "Cursed?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

"But..."

"I said I don't want to talk about it!" Akuma yelled, causing her to shrink back. Her eyes were filled with fear. He hadn't noticed that he was about to slap her. He growled and lowered his hand. He stepped back from her, looking away.

"Just...just go and get to work. I'll be up in a bit."

For a moment she thought she saw him change once more. She noticed that his hair was a dark chocolate brown, cut short. In his demonic form his dark hair was thick and very long. It was almost like a mane of a beast, but now it was normal. Though the moment was short as he yelled for her to leave. She quickly climbed up the metal stairs up into the castle. She went to work where she had left off. She was still thinking of ways to escape, but since she couldn't see outside she didn't know the elements of the outside world.


	5. Chapter 5

Belladonna was exploring her new found freedom. She had awoken to find that her room's door was unlocked. She went downstairs to the front of her prison, despite it being three weeks she didn't consider it home. She was silent as to not wake up the demon as she went to the front doors. She pulled and pushed against them but they didn't give an inch. She was still locked inside the building.

Belladonna sighed and decided to go to work. She had some time before Akuma woke up. She wanted to have some work done before he decided to bring back another body. For three weeks she had to cut out the heart of the dead women for him to feast upon. It hadn't gotten at all easier for her and each time she cried. She couldn't help but think about the families they left behind. So each time she cut out the heart, the demon had to help her.

She often thought he didn't mind it too much. After all he would hold her body so close to his that she could feel every bump and muscle along his body. She had caught him a few times sniffing her hair. His hand held onto hers tightly, guiding her easily. Under normal circumstances she would blush but unfortunately her life was anything but normal now.

Belladonna climbed back up, near the north wing. She was going to start cleaning the doors to the wing. Even if she wasn't allowed in, that didn't mean she couldn't clean up around it. Right as she reached for the knob with a cloth, it opened. The girl's eyes opened wide with shock. She couldn't believe what was happening. Was Akuma waking up?

The girl stepped back, her eyes wide with fear. The cloth still hung in midair as a figure stepped out of the dark doorway. The figure was carrying a toolbox of sorts. Belladonna's brows furrowed at the sight, she doubt that Akuma would be carrying a toolbox. The figure was obviously male, which probably was why she thought they were the demon. In the light she could clearly see it wasn't him. The man had long brown hair, tied in a ponytail. He looked quite dashing, even in a electrician's jumper.

"I am sorry for startling you, mademoiselle." He said, his voice thick with an accent.

He walked up to Belladonna and grabbed her outstretched hand, ignoring the grimy rag in her hand. He kissed a clear patch of her skin, smiling charmingly at her. The girl blushed as her free hand tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. The man introduced himself, "I am Lumiere, at least that is what the boss calls me, and what is the name of a beautiful woman like you?"

"Uh...um..Belladonna." She replied shyly with a faint blush on her cheeks. "But why are you coming out of the North Wing? I thought that Akuma didn't let anyone in there."

Lumiere smiled and held up the tool box. "I am the boss's electrician. I am allowed to go anywhere that needs a lightbulb change."

"Oh." Belladonna's eyes looked down at the ground. She wondered why she wasn't allowed inside. She looked toward the door, wondering what was inside. She bit her lip, wistfully.

Lumiere recognized the look in her eyes. "Maybe one day the boss will let you inside. After all he trusts you enough with a name and to be out and about on your own."

Belladonna sighed and shook her head. "Yet I can't leave through the front door. He doesn't yet trust me enough."

Lumiere smiled softly and took her hand. He led her away from the door. "Mademoiselle rid your mind of the wing. You have a whole castle to explore. Maybe I could show..."

Suddenly the door opened again, causing the both of them to look back. Fear suddenly appeared in Lumiere's eyes and he quickly let go of Belladonna's hand. He quickly said a goodbye before leaving as Akuma's figure stepped out of the shadows. The girl stepped back from fright, her foot slipping from the top step. She gasped as she began to fall.

An arm snaked out, wrapping itself around her waist. A hand grabbed onto her own, pulling Belladonna toward the demon's body. Her wide dark brown eyes stared into his soulless eyes. They seemed to soften a little bit and her blush grew darker on her cheeks. For a moment they stood like that, staring into one another's eyes.

Unfortunately the moment only lasted for a few seconds as the demon quickly righted her. He set her on the landing and cleared his throat. "It's nice to see that you are being proactive in your chores. Stay away from Lumiere, he is not to be trusted."

He locked up the North Wing right in front of Belladonna. He pocketed the key and walked down the stairs, towards the shadows. Right before he entered the shadow he looked back at the girl. He noticed that she still had a blush on her cheeks. He smiled but before she could notice he turned his face away. "Why don't you work on the East Wing today. I'll be right back with dinner."

Belladonna could hear the chuckle as Akuma left. She was left to her thoughts and work. She couldn't believe what she had saw. Did his eyes really soften when he looked at her? She could explain away him saving her. After all if she fell and killed herself the deal would have been broken. For some odd reason he wanted to keep her around, but what was that reason? She thought it over as she began to clean the east wing.

Akuma took the time away from Belladonna to think. It had been centuries since had been closed to a woman, at least one that was alive. He was having trouble keeping himself in check. Since the moment the girl opened her eyes, he had wanted her. During the night he craved her touch, meal time was the only time he got to feel her body against his. It wasn't enough. He only craved more than what he got.

While he hunted, looking for the next victim, he planned on how he would touch the girl again. He couldn't get the image of her blush out of his mind and a part of him wondered how it looked from a different perspective. He grinned as he remembered how filthy she looked, a bath would be perfect for her. With the plan set out in his head, he finished the hunt bringing back the body and calling Belladonna down to the basement. Together they opened up the poor woman's heart cavity, the girl's eyes were full of tears and the demon was drinking in her scent.

Meanwhile at Gaston's apartment, an authoritative knock sounded. Two officers stood in the door, announcing themselves to the man. The black haired guy opened the door gruffly. An officer held up his cuffs as the other one forcefully turned the assistant coach around. "Gaston, you are under arrest in the disappearance of Belladonna. You have the right to remain silent..."


	6. Chapter 6

Gaston was sitting sullenly in the back seat of the cruzer. His attempts to persuade the officers to let him go failed. He couldn't believe that they thought he had kidnapped Belladonna. He wouldn't kidnap his own girlfriend. He might not love her but she was perfect. She had everything he needed in a woman, beauty. Though he knew that without those god awful glasses she would be beyond stunning.

Though the glasses weren't the only thing he hated about her. He wished she would be rid of the silly notion of working a big career. She should stay home and raise a family, like his mother did and his grandmother before her. He will get her to settle down somehow. Maybe when he proposed to her, which he was going to do this weekend. He hoped she came back by then.

He looked out the window as he thought about how he would get his Belladonna back. He sat in the cruiser as the officers searched his house. He knew that they wouldn't find anything. He wasn't the kidnapper. He wouldn't hurt his girlfriend in anyway. Though if he knew her secret, he might change his mind on that. The officers knew what she did at night, but they weren't going to share the information yet.

They were silent as they entered the cruiser. Despite Gaston's orders to know what was going on, they stayed that way. They pulled out of his driveway and headed toward the precient.

In the castle, Akuma sent Belladonna to work in the East wing. He had work of his own to do. He went into the North Wing, his domain. He turned into a room near the front. It had been his wife's room, his now deceased wife. He didn't feel the normal pang of pain at the sight of the four poster bed, the light oak of the vanity. The rose weaved rug and the wardrobe full of dresses. It was like the girl had numbed him of the horrible pain at the memories he had here.

He walked straight to the wardrobe, yanking the doors open. His eyes scanned the dresses for something that would fit the girl. He found a light blue dress. It was just the girl's size. The only thing that these two women had in common, he found out, was their dress size. Something about that made him smirk. He pulled it out, noticing it wasn't too fluffy below the waist. That would be perfect for movement, after all he didn't want to restrict her movement in anyway.

After getting the dress, the demon entered the West Wing. He went into a large marble bathroom. In the center was a tub large enough for a baseball team to soak in and not even touch one another. He hung the dress on the towel rack, along with two towels. He grabbed a red potion from the medicine cabinet that hung over a marble sink. He then set the tub up, hoping that Belladonna wouldn't resist him washing her.

A shiver ran through him at the thought of bathing with the girl. He hadn't felt like this in a long time. The lust within him was almost unbearable. It took all the will he had not to force himself upon the girl whenever she was close. Her scent was like a rose, sweet and precious. It wasn't her heart that drew him in anymore. Though that was still present on his mind. No what excited him now was her, her personality, and her body.

Often Akuma would lay awake during the day, wondering if this was another part of his torture. Was it another part of the curse he now lived? He would try his best to stay clear of the human girl, but often found himself pulled toward her.

He stared into the filling tub and thought out loud. "What am I to do?"

No answer came to him by the time the tub filled. He closed his eyes as he turned off the running warm liquid. He poured a liquid into the tub, making it smell of roses. Only he knew what effect it should have on the girl. He stood up and went to grab Belladonna. He found her in the dining hall, balancing on a chair to reach the chandalier. He couldn't stop his eyes from following her pale legs up to her cute little rear and up above that. He grinned as he watched her clean for a moment, getting more dust all over her.

Before he could say a word to her, the chair slipped out from under her petite feet. In a blink of an eye, he was right underneath her. She gasped right as he landed in his arms. She could swear the demon was smirking as he held her. His demonic form was still for her to see, showing her that the humanity was locked up. She didn't notice that his hand was on her rear. Her eyes were staring into his, she blushed when she felt a squeeze on her behind.

"You should be more careful, girl. You are irreplaceable." He smirked as the girl's heartbeat picked up. He loved the blush that formed on her cheeks. He walked her to the door. "After all, it isn't easy to find a maid."

Akuma chuckled at the slap that Belladonna gave him, ignoring the pout on her face. He could see the hurt in her eyes but didn't take back his words. She glared at him as she began to try to climb out of his arms. He gripped her tighter, not letting her go as he began to walk out of the room. "Let me go!"

He shook his head. "It's easier this way. I won't have to order you to follow me. I'll put you down when we get there."

"Where are you taking me?"

"That's a surprise. Close your eyes."

Belladonna frowned at what Akuma said but did as she was told. She wondered what the demon was up to. Though she could tell that he wasn't heading toward the basement, that was a good sign. He wasn't going to take out her heart, but where was he taking her? She didn't dare open her eyes, not even when she felt his hand squeeze her ass once more.

Akuma couldn't believe how soft Belladonna's ass was. He wondered if her breasts were just as soft, if not softer. He knew he would find out soon enough. He chuckled as he opened the bathroom door. He set her down onto the cold marble floor. She could smell the sweet scent of roses. She opened her eyes to see a large bathtub full of pinkish water. She turned toward the demon. "What's this?"

"It's a bath. You've been working so hard, that when you are done you pass out from exhaustion. So I think you deserve a relaxing bath." He told her with a grin. "Now undress."

Belladonna took a step back at what Akuma said. She had been surprised by the fact he went through the trouble of making a bath for her. But that wasn't what affected her the most. It was that he wanted her to undress in front of him. "Uh...no."

Akuma narrowed his eyes at her. He walked up to her, glaring into her wide eyes. Anger was evident in his eyes. He looked like he was going to hit her. His tone of voice was dangerous but stayed on an even level. "You think to defy me? I am trying to be nice and you defy me? You will either strip down or I will strip you myself. And you won't enjoy it."

Belladonna shivered at the threat. His dark eyes seemed to glow with the fury that was in his voice. She bit her lip as she turned her back on the demon. She reached to remove her dress. She gasped as she felt his claws grip her shoulders. The demon forcefully turned her around. "Not this time. You will hide nothing from me."

Belladonna shivered again. She slipped the sleeves down her arms as Akuma watched. As she took in more of the rose scent, she began to feel a little different. She felt warmth spread through her body and a blush deepen on her cheeks. She couldn't get the dress off fast enough as the warmth seemed to get worse. The dress soon fell from her waist.

Akuma grinned at the sight of Belladonna's nearly naked body. Already he was hard beneath the pants at the sight as he saw her nipples harden from the cool air and a bit of arousal. That wasn't the only reason. To him she looked very beautiful, her pale flesh was almost as lovely as the marble in the bathroom. He saw the blush and knew the potion was taking affect. He watched as she slid her panties off and began to undo his pants. The girl saw this and blushed more. "Wh..what are you doing?"

"How am I to clean you if I am not in the tub with you? It would be hard for me to wash all of you."

"Bu..but why do you want to do that?"

Akuma grinned as he let his pants drop, giving her full view of himself. His dick hung at a clear six inches and was thick. It was like the rest of his skin, covered in dark scales and skin that looked like it was rotting. Normally it would repulse anyone but the girl was used to the sight of the demon. So instead of being repulsed, she was blushing deeply.

The demon offered Belladonna his hand as he walked up to her. "Because you need to be pampered today."

Akuma helped Belladonna into the tub, watching her legs dip into the water. The water raised around her as she entered the water. The blush never faded from her cheeks. There was a hint of desire in her eyes as he followed her into the tub. He moved behind her, picking up some soap. He got it wet before running it over the skin of her back. He felt her shiver from the touch, though he didn't know the cause of it.

He moved the soap over her shoulders and down her breasts. He heard a light gasp as it ran over her nipple. He leaned in close and kissed her neck. She blushed and began to stutter again. "Wh..what are you doing?"

Akuma kissed her neck again in response. His other hand traveled up her side, causing her to shiver again. His hand reached up to her other breast. He squeezed it, listening to the gasp that turned into a moan as he rubbed it. His thumb ran over her nipple, listening to another moan. The potion did it's job, she was now feeling lust as Belladonna's back touch his chest. "Do you have a boyfriend, girl?"

Belladonna nodded at the question. The demon grimaced at the truth but didn't stop. He ran the soap down from her breast, down her stomach. His other hand continued to massage her boob, tucking at the nipple and enjoying the moans. She leaned her head back onto his shoulder as his lips moved down to her own shoulder. "Have you been touched this way?"

"No." Some how that answer made him feel even more excited. Akuma was proud that he would be this girl's first. He nipped her ear lobe, sucking on it. He watched as her blush deepen. She then asked. "Why..why are you doing this?"

Akuma grinned as the soap kept on going lower. He felt her body tense a little. Her legs closed despite the affects of the potion. It was like she was fighting what she was feeling. "It's your heart. I...I need to unpurify it. If...if I don't then I won't be able to resist any longer."

Belladonna's eyes widened. She turned to look at the demon. He was still full demon mode, no humanity, but he was acting so human. His hands didn't stop, though he dropped the soap the moment he was close to her pussy. She tried to stop the moan that raised in her throat. Her eyes were full of desire as she leaned toward him. "I..I feel weird."

He kissed her before she could say anything else. She closed her eyes as she moaned into the kiss. It grew more fierce as he shoved his tongue into her mouth. His hand forced themselves in between her legs, making her spread them. His lips moved from hers, wanting to hear her pure moans as his finger slid along her slit. He rubbed gently. In the water he couldn't feel if she was getting wet or not but she arched her back and closed her eyes. Her moans were more frequent as he began to rub her clit.

Her hips thrusted in the water as her breathing became more ragged. Akuma grinned as he continued his assault on her body. He licked his lips as he watched this beautiful woman wither in his grip. It was nice to know that he hadn't lost his touch in the centuries he was without a woman.

Akuma stopped and began to lift the girl out of the water. Her eyes were wide with surprise as her arms went around his neck. He kissed her lips forcefully as he walked out of the tub. His hand squeezed her rump as he carried her out of the bathroom. Their tongues fought for reign over the other's mouth.


End file.
